Ruby
by HarribelApacheSunSunMilaRose78
Summary: 9 year old Sasuke, And 8 year old Naruto discover smex! i do not condome kids havings sex but i just wanted to write it ok? Sasu/seme Naru/Uke. SasuNaru


Currently 8 year old Naruto was in his 'boyfriend' Sasuke's room. That's right the brave 9 year old asked the blond to be his and Naruto blushingly accepted. Naruto was looking at Sasuke look for something.

"Sasu? What are you looking for?"

"Hm? Oh found it Naru~chan" the boy smirked as he found a ruby ring. The taller boy brought the ring and put it on his blond's finger.

"Here Naru want you to be my wife"

"Nani?! Sasu im a boy!"

"it doesn't matter I still want you as my wife" He stated stubornly as Naruto's innocent eyes made him blush. Naruto giggled and kissed his ring then Sasuke on the mouth, a short peck.

"arigato sasuke"

"my pleasure" Sasuke smiled and did a goofy gentlemen pose that made Naruto laugh.

"That reminds me, Naruto we have to sleep together!" Sasuke said as Naruto tilted his head.

"sure ill do that, we already do though when we take our naps" Naruto said innocently as Sasuke shook his head.

"Noi heard Itachi say that he and deidara~san have slept together and it had something to do with Deidara's butt and Itachi's ochichi" Sasuke said motivated pointing to Naruto's bum and his groin. Naruto blushed, he knew his butt and private part where only for him to see.

"Ano, but how?"

"Oh well I just stick it in!" sasuke said super motivated. Naruto blushed as Sasuke pulled him and they got into 'their' bed and sasuke undressed them both. Naruto felt a little happy and cuddled making their bodies warm. Sasuke smiled and protectively held the blond until…

"?! Sasu! Your ochichi is way bigger than mine!" Naruto gocked at the huge diffrence in size. Sasuke blushed and Naruto widened his eyes as it got bigger. Sasuke felt it rise and rise until it stood up straight in the air.

"Nani Sasuke! Im scared of it!" Naruto whimpered and buried his face in the raven's neck. Sasuke smirked a little and sighed he knew what an erection was.

"Naru, that's normal see yours is hard too." Sasuke said as Naruto gazed down in amazement. Sasuke gasped as Naruto touched it and moaned. Sasuke like it! He wanted to hear it again! With a non hesitant hand Sasuke stroked Naruto's member. Naruto gave a very femenine moan as Sasuke kept pumping.

"Sasuke wait I feel like I have to pee! NYAH!!!!!!!!" Naruto shouted as small white drops flew out. Sasuke was mesmorized, it wasn't pee but something else. His brreath hitched as he saw Naruto lying there panting. With a possesive growl he grabbed some lotion.

"Suke? Whats that?"

"lotion, I heard itachi say that if his ochichi isnt wet or oily then he hurt deidara a little, but I don't want to hurt you at all" Sasuke said as Naruto smiled and sat up slightly kissing Sasuke's nose.

"thank you sasu"

With another kiss Sasuke pushed Naruto down and saw the small puckering hole. Sasuke instinctly knew what to do and slowly pushed himself in. Naruto came to relization and looked wide eyed screaming at Sasuke.

"SASUKE! YOU CANT! IT TOO BIG!" Naruto cried his eyes glistening from tears. Sasuke looked at Naruto and grimced. He couldn't hurt the blond.

"Your right Naru, Sorry" Sasuke said feeling horrible for hurting his Naru. Naruto felt Sasuke retrieve and he watched the ravens sad aura, there for he pulled his arm.

"Wait Sasu….im ok you can do it"

"No Naru it'll hurt and-"

"No! I promise it wont and besides remember I heal super duper fast!" Naruto said and pulled Sasuke back on top. The raven smiled at narutos innocence and kissed his lips slowly entering again.

Naruto wouldn't lie he was in pain but he bit his lip and closed his eyes. Sasuke moaned and struck something inside of Naruto, a things that made Naruto scream out. Sasuke looked firghtened and stopped.

"What did I do Naru?!"

"I dunno, but it felt really good, do It again!" Naruto demanded as Sasuke nodded and pulled back. Naruto screamed again as Sasuke shoved himself deeper. Naruto draped his slightly tan arms around sasuke's neck and clung on tightly. Sasuke placed his hands on Naruto's waist and gripped it. For a 9 year old boy Sasuke had speed and strengh so the sound of skin slapping against skin increased with each thrust. Naruto couldn't take it anymore.

"S-Sasuke! Im going t-to pee again!" the petite blond cried as his small white ribbons shot on his chest. Sasuke gasped as Naruto shot out and the walls surrounding his member felt extremely tighter. With so much pleasure Sasuke moaned and shot his load inside Naruto. For Being little kids the sex didn't last long, but they felt great especially sasuke. Sasuke collapsed right next to Naruto not wanting to crush his wife.

"Wow Naru that was great"

"yeah..huff…. im tired" Naruto yawned as his lust filled eyes closed as he moved towards Sasuke's chest.

"…hn" Sasuke said as he pulled Naruto and wrapped his pale arm around Naruto's smaller frame.

As th two kids fell asleep their hands intwined and breathing became even.

S.N

"Nyyaahh!!!! Sasu!"

"Come On Naru, scream it"

"Sasuke!!! AAAHHHH"

"again"

"NNNYYYAAHHHH!!!" Naruto shouted cumming over Sasuke's chest. Naruto sluped forward as Sasuke's seed shot upwards inside Naruto. The, still, smaller blond was puffing and huffing tring to catch his breath. Sasuke smiled and kissed Naruto's cheek. And to think 10 minutes ago they were watching tv in their livingroom, oh well. Sasuke's Libido had gotten worse over the 10 year period. With a glance at the blond's hand he kissed it. Naruto looked up and blushed.

"Sasu you always do that…"

"Hm?"

"After we…ummm do it, you kiss my hand…why?"

"Cause moron, look at what I kissed" Sasuke smirked. Naruto pouted and looked at the still shining ruby ring. With a small gasped he buried his head in Sasuke's neck and mumbled "I love you you teme"

"I know…. Me too" Sasuke smirked ready for round 2 and 3.


End file.
